


不想标记我么

by roseroseyang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 中文, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroseyang/pseuds/roseroseyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个omega巴基追着弱鸡alpha斯蒂文标记自己的故事（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是代发，作者是 风仁喵狼。

巴基赤裸着上身坐在五月的阳光里，舒展着身体抻了个大大的懒腰，小麦色的皮肤上泛着健康的光泽，松垮垮的长裤腰刚好没有遮住他性感的腰窝，这样慵懒而性感的omega引得楼下经过的alpha抬头呆呆地痴望。  
但是斯蒂文却不是很开心，因为巴基在他的画稿完结之前，又擅自变化了动作，使得画稿上的巴基，除了头部以外的其他部分都显得有些别扭。  
“詹姆士！你这像什么样，快穿上衣服。”巴基的妈妈注意到过路alpha的异常表现，抬头就看到自己儿子赤裸的上身：“注意你自己的形象。”  
“妈妈，斯蒂文在给我画画呢，很快就好。”巴基伸出头对楼下的妇女露出一个甜蜜的微笑：“我的alpha在给我画像呢。”  
“不，斯蒂文绝对不会要求你脱衣服的！”巴基的妈妈提高了音量：“一定是你自己脱的，而且你还没有好好给他当模特。”  
“好吧好吧。”巴基嘟囔着从阳台上走进房间，却没有穿上衣服，而是一屁股坐在斯蒂文身边，把头枕在他比自己瘦弱了很多的肩膀上，看他画的画。他的胸膛紧紧地贴在斯蒂文的胳膊上，随着斯蒂文的呼吸而轻轻摩擦着。  
斯蒂文丝毫没有注意到巴基滚烫的胸膛，依然嘟囔着轻声抱怨巴基擅自脱掉衣服，又从书桌边挪到阳台上，最后还抻了一个懒腰，这使得自己的构图遇到了极大的挑战。  
“你看，这里，本来是你的衣服的皱褶，但现在，是你的腹肌线条，橡皮擦擦不干净，所以这里我不得不多使用了点阴影，但事实上，你根本没有那么大块的腹肌。”斯蒂文指着自己最不满意的一块地方：“这么大的腹肌简直就不像你了，巴基。”  
“哦，是么？”巴基的下巴依然枕在斯蒂文的肩膀上，这个时候他动了动脑袋，于是毛茸茸的头就在斯蒂文耳边蹭了蹭，斯蒂文觉得有些痒，挪开了一点，盯着自己的图看了看，终于还是忍不住拿起橡皮。他要擦掉一点阴影，他不喜欢那么大块腹肌的巴基。  
巴基盯着斯蒂文细白修长的手指，眨也不眨地看，那几根细白的手指抓住橡皮，仔细地在纸张上摩擦，画面上的巴基的线条逐渐变得柔和。  
“嗨，斯蒂文，我觉得我的腹肌还是很大的，不信的话，你可以摸一摸。”巴基把头微微抬了抬，让自己能看清斯蒂文的侧脸。他看到自己的alpha也微微转过头来看像自己，然后伸过手来。  
不过，他没有把手伸向自己的腹肌，而是揉了揉巴基棕色的软毛：“不，不用摸，我知道你没有那么大块的腹肌，你的腹肌形状比那种粗笨的大块头好看多了。”  
“那让我摸摸你有没有腹肌。”巴基一边说着一边把手伸向了斯蒂文的腹部，但在他刚刚触碰到自己alpha的时候，斯蒂文一下子笑了出来。  
“天哪，好痒啊，巴基。”斯蒂文瘦小的身体蜷缩起来，几乎完全缩在了巴基的怀里，他大口喘着气，说话有些断断续续：“不要，不要挠我痒痒。”  
“不碰你不碰你不碰你，别这样使劲笑，斯蒂文。”看到斯蒂文有些呼吸不畅，巴基慌了神，他怕这场大笑引发斯蒂文的哮喘。  
“巴基！不要欺负斯蒂文！我听见他在喘气！”巴基妈妈的声音从门外传来：“你要学会克制，克制，明白么！”  
“知道了，妈妈。”巴基现在已经非常克制，他把怀里的斯蒂文轻轻放在地板上，然后退开了一点，不让他们之间有身体接触，然后沉声道：“斯蒂文，你还好么。”  
“我好多了，巴基。”斯蒂文已经止住了笑：“你一碰到我，我就痒痒。”  
巴基耸耸肩，没再说话，站起身拾起刚才丢到地上的白衬衣，随意地穿了起来。

巴基已经18岁，而他的alpha也已经18岁了。  
但是很显然，他的alpha还没能成长为一只真正的alpha。至少，他对标记自己的omega根本没有任何一丝兴趣。  
本来，这是巴基最希望发生的事，但现在，他开始有些后悔当初的决定了。

四年前，当他们进入9年级的时候，第二次世界大战席卷了整欧洲，很快，美国也决定参战，大量的伤亡使得增加人口成了当务之急，谁也不知道这场该死的战争会持续多久。  
于是在第四号紧急动员令又带走了150万年青的beta参战之后，第五号动员令动员所有的omega和alpha加紧生育，在具体执行上，要求所有年满14的omega都必须找到对应的alpha，并且及早生育。  
当然，这并不是说alpha和omega就没有自由。事实上，比起由政府包办一切，政府更支持他们自由配对。  
巴基毫不犹豫地就在第一天就拖着斯蒂文提交了申请，从此，他们就成为了合法的配对，等他们一旦成年，就要开始履行他们的义务。  
很快，周围的omega在自己alpha的拥抱下，陆陆续续开始生育，不停地生育，这个时候的巴基开始感觉到自己选择对象的英明。  
当时，他只是觉得斯蒂文是自己的好朋友，所以选择了他。  
但是现在，他很庆幸，直到今天，斯蒂文依然是那么瘦小并且毫无成长为一个真正alpha的迹象，这样使得长期和他呆在一起的omega巴基并没有生育的烦恼，同时，由于缺乏足够的信息素刺激，连发情期变得也没有那么严重。  
这样的巴基和斯蒂文直到18岁也依然过着beta一样自由的生活。

但是某一天，巴基发现自己的想法发生了变化，他突然想被斯蒂文标记了。  
那天下了大雨，斯蒂文和巴基从电影院一路狂奔回到斯蒂文的家——那里距离电影院更近。  
斯蒂文迅速冲到浴室里去烧水，然后把干毛巾丢给巴基，虽然他的身体更弱，他他时刻记得一个alpha的义务——照顾自己的omega。  
而巴基则一直盯着斯蒂文的背影，生怕他突然哮喘发作。  
很快，两个人已经泡在了热乎乎的浴缸里，斯蒂文的意思是巴基一个人泡，但巴基坚持要两个人一起，他担心自己的alpha再不泡进热水里就要感冒了，而他的alpha又不同意巴基湿淋淋地等在浴室外。  
他们已经不是当年的小孩子了，小小的浴缸显得有些拥挤。斯蒂文尽量把身体缩在浴缸的角落，但是巴基却靠了过去，然后用自己的背贴住斯蒂文的胸膛。  
“这样就没那么挤了。”巴基轻轻动了动，感受到了身后斯蒂文光滑的皮肤，和细细的胳膊。那条胳膊跨过肩膀环绕住了自己。  
巴基突然发现自己身体发生了一些微妙的变化，一种隐秘的渴望在热水的蒸腾下逐渐浮现出来，他下意识地摩擦了一下双腿，然后无意识地轻哼一声。  
“怎么了？”斯蒂文把头凑了过来：“还是太挤？”  
“不……噢，是的，是有点挤，而且我洗完了。”巴基突然站了起来，后背对着斯蒂文：“我先出去了。”  
斯蒂文有些不知所措地看了看突然空了的浴缸，然后拿着毛巾追了出去。

那天晚上的巴基特别沉默，睡在斯蒂文旁边几乎一言不发。斯蒂文担心了很久，他怕自己的omega为了陪自己看电影而发烧。  
巴基那晚上失眠了，旁边的斯蒂文已经睡熟，但他却怎么都睡不着，他开始嗅到空气中一种似有似无的香味，那是五月阳光的味道，那是斯蒂文的味道。  
周围的所有人都说斯蒂文没有任何味道，并且一次次质疑他的alpha身份，但是现在巴基可以明确地知道，他们都错了，他的alpha有着非常好闻的信息素，比任何强壮的alpha的味道都要好闻。  
我要让他标记我，今天让他好好休息，然后明天，早上，早饭前，我就要让他标记我，让他贯穿我的身体，让他的结锁住我，最后标记我。  
巴基几乎就这么醒着等来了白天。然后他的alpha发烧了，之后三天巴基都在照顾自己的omega中度过，而那股五月阳光的味道也随着斯蒂文体温的升高而消失无踪。

 

从那天晚上到今天，已经过去了三个月，但是巴基没有被标记，他发现自己的alpha根本没有标记自己的意思，即使自己发情的香味浓烈到差点引发了邻居家alpha/omega的矛盾，可自己的alpha依然无动于衷，静静靠坐在赤裸着上身偶尔舔舔嘴角的巴基的旁边，皱着眉头修改自己的画作。  
巴基已经把自己的嘴唇舔得湿漉漉的，蓝绿色的眼睛里也氤氲起了一阵湿气，他对依然无动于衷的斯蒂文发出了质疑：“斯蒂文，你不想标记我么？”  
“标记你？”斯蒂文的表情看上去很惊悚，半天才反应过来的样子：“天哪，巴基，如果你不说，我都快忘记你是omega了。”  
“我的味道不能提醒你想起来么？话说，我已经在你身边经历了好几个发情期了。”巴基懒洋洋地用胸口蹭了蹭自己的alpha：“三个发情期。”  
“啊？我没发现……什么，难道你现在又在发情期？”斯蒂文有些吃惊，有些抱歉，伸手摸了摸自己好友的胳膊：“好热。”  
“我正在潮热，所以刚才我脱掉了衣服。不，我脱掉衣服是希望你注意到我，然后过来把我压在身体下。”巴基扯了扯自己的领口，露出了更多的皮肤：“然后做你想做的。”

斯蒂文楞楞地盯着巴基看了看，然后终于抱歉道：“巴基，对不起，我嗅不到任何味道。而且，如果如果可以，我真希望一辈子都不标记你，那样，你就不会受到任何控制，也不用一个又一个地生孩子……巴基，我认为你足够强壮足够聪明，理应有更好的人生，而不是留在这里一个接一个地生孩子。如果不怀孕，完全可以作为beta参战，我知道你更希望作为一名战士，而不是一个生育机器——你比太多的beta都更像一名战士。”  
“听上去似乎不错，但……潮热的确很难受。”巴基再次用胸膛蹭了蹭斯蒂文的胳膊。虽然他觉得斯蒂文的建议听上去也不错，但此时他更想地是被自己的alpha拥抱：“它让我无法好好思考，比如现在，我就想你……是的，只是你，进入我的身体。”  
说到这里，巴基舔了舔自己已经潮热到艳红的嘴唇，然后用蓝绿色的眼睛望向斯蒂文：“我希望你能标记我，成为我的alpha。”

斯蒂文听到这句话，人变得有些僵硬，然后垂下了头。  
“说实话吧，巴基，我觉得我不会是你一生的伴侣。也许等我们都九十几岁了，可以住在一起继续聊天看电影，但是在你年轻的时候，你应该会属于其他人，一些更强壮，更能控制你的人。”斯蒂文用的声音听上去不是很开心：“我觉得我没法标记你，你是人人都说好的omega，可我……一点标记你的欲望都没有。”  
“放轻松斯蒂文，你只是还没长大而已，我也是最近两三个月才希望你标记我的，之前如果你想标记我，我会拒绝的，因为那个时候我也不想被标记。”  
“是啊，如果你一直不想被标记，而我一直不想标记，那么我们就可以一直这样下去……”斯蒂文有些沮丧道：“本来我还想等我满了18岁，我们一起去试着参军，那里都是beta，多一个不发情的omega，多一个不想标记人的alpha也不算过分。”  
“你说得对，斯蒂文，我们可以去参军。”巴基让自己的胸膛从斯蒂文裸露的胳膊上稍微离开了一点，找回来自己的脑子：“或许我现在的发情，就是因为周围太多alhpa，等我们到了那种地方，就不会再有这样的烦恼了。”巴基裂开嘴笑了起来：“事实上，我的发情并不严重，甚至只是觉得有点热而已，我想现在去参军，应该可以恢复到以前的样子。”  
“啊，真是不错的主意。”斯蒂文也高兴起来：“那样我们就可以继续呆在一起画画看电影了。”  
巴基笑了笑，然后伸手揉了揉斯蒂文金毛的脑袋。

 

随着战事的推进，新出生的人口远远赶不上消耗的人口，前线出现了人员不足的情况。8号紧急动员令也在斯蒂文生日那天发出，动员所有没有子女的omega和alpha都加入到军队来。斯蒂文兴奋地拿着宣传单冲到了巴基家里，巴基家的广播里也正好播到这一条。  
“我们可以参军了，巴基，你看，现在连政府都希望我们这样做，太好了。”斯蒂文瘦小的身体藏在大大的外套下，看上去整个人也强壮了一些，蓝色的眼睛里满是兴奋的光：“我们现在就可以递交申请，一起递交。”

一起递交申请，不代表着会一起被批准。在巴基的申请还没有被批准之前，斯蒂文已经接到了三封拒绝函，上面三个来自不同地区的小个子都被同样的理由拒绝了。  
“我最熟悉的三个地区都被拒绝，看样子我只好选个远些的地方，希望他们不要问我那里的特产是什么。”斯蒂文拿着三封拒绝函，看上去心情糟透了。  
“没关系的，斯蒂文，如果你不能去，我就一个人去，前线不差你这么一个小个子。”巴基一屁股坐到斯蒂文身旁，事实上，今天他也是在发情期，不过自从全心全意想参军以后，身体非常配合地减弱了发情的烈度，此时的他仅仅是觉得比较热而已。  
但他还是忍不住用身体蹭了蹭自己的alpha。  
然后，巴基发现，自己的身体迅速地就背叛了自己，成为了本能的奴隶。他感觉到了强烈的潮热感从小腹开始蔓延，然后迅速烧遍全身，一波又一波的热潮像黄石公园里的地下温泉，汹涌地涌来出来。  
斯蒂文也在第一时间发现了这一点，并不是因为他嗅到了什么，而是巴基整个人环到了他的身上，隔着两层衣服，也能感觉到对方滚烫的身体。  
“该死！”巴基低声怒吼道：“斯蒂文你的味道太好闻了。”  
“不，巴基，我没有味道，所有的人都说我没有味道。”斯蒂文弱弱地争辩了一下之后，扶住了巴基。  
“我说有就是有，斯蒂文，你不知道你有多好闻，五月的阳光，知道么，从来没有一个人有你那么好闻。”巴基把自己毛茸茸的头埋在斯蒂文肩膀上蹭来蹭去，贪婪地索取着斯蒂文的味道：“五月的，而且是刚下过月的晴天的阳光，里面还有栀子花的清香。天哪，斯蒂文，你为什么那么好闻，我想今天不应该让你进我家门的，该死，斯蒂文，我想要你。”  
巴基的手顺着斯蒂文小小的身体摸到了他的下体，斯蒂文立即夹紧了腿，但还是被斯蒂文摸到了他坚硬的一部分。  
“不行，巴基，不行，我们已经参军，现在如果标记了你，就会功亏一篑……”斯蒂文还没来得及把大义声明完毕，嘴就被巴基热哄哄地堵上了。滚烫的，柔软的，而且还有一点香草冰激淋的味道，天哪，巴基的嘴为什么那么那么好吃。斯蒂文觉得自己的脑子简直要炸开，里面全是巴基的味道，世界上最好闻的巴基的味道。  
两个人笨拙地接吻，滚烫的，青涩的，夹杂着喊痛的声音。  
“巴基，你咬到我的嘴唇了。”  
“巴基，你咬到我的舌头了。”  
“巴基，你不要捏我哪里……”  
斯蒂文的呼声彻底被巴基急切的热吻吞没。  
他们两个人都是新手，没有谁比谁经验更丰富一点，但是潮热的巴基在本能的驱使下变得尤为主动。  
他推倒了自己的alpha，然后笨拙而热烈地亲吻他柔软的金色的头发，小小的白色的脸庞，亮晶晶的蓝色的眼睛，还有湿润的红色的嘴唇。  
而他的手则有些粗鲁地掰开斯蒂文拼命夹紧的双腿，然后附上了他柔软的凉凉的阴囊。  
斯蒂文从来没有收到过如此大的刺激，呼吸变得有些阻滞，于是他张开双唇索取更多的空气。  
而巴基立即伸过嘴来和他接吻，这让斯蒂文觉得又甜蜜又难过，但最终他还是像男子汉一样找回了自己呼吸的节奏，并且抬起手来捧住巴基的脸和他接吻。  
他们的吻持续了很长很长的时间。  
因为他们不知道该如何继续。

“斯蒂文，你，不想对我做点什么么？”巴基焦躁地搓揉着斯蒂文不大的分身：“比如，你现在应该对我做点什么，而不是躺平在地板上任由我亲吻。”  
“巴基，我不知道做什么才好。还有，我觉得亲吻就已经很棒了，巴基你的味道真好闻，你的舌头也很……好吃。”斯蒂文有些羞涩道：“或许，我们早就该接吻了。”  
“噢，接吻是很好，但绝对不是最好的。”巴基一边说一边脱下了自己身上最后一点遮挡：“你，现在有其他想法了么？”  
“我……还是想和你接吻。”斯蒂文更加不好意思了。虽然以前他也见过巴基的身体，但是他从来没见过这样充满性感的巴基的身体。  
巴基再次俯下身体，用自己性感的身体去磨蹭斯蒂文小小的白白的身体，并且发出一声声绵长的呻吟声。  
斯蒂文终于做了除了接吻以外的其他事。他抚摸了自己的omega漂亮的身体。当他的手接触到巴基的一刹那，巴基全身像过电一般颤抖了一下，然后整个人脱力地压在了斯蒂文的身体上，但他还是立即撑了起来。他害怕让斯蒂文受伤。  
斯蒂文看到巴基的表现，知道自己终于做对了。他的手在巴基身上游走，时不时触摸到某一处，就引发了巴基全身轻微地颤抖。  
最后，他的手终于在本能的引导下，来到了巴基的穴口，那里已经被巴基自己身体分泌地液体弄得湿漉漉地。  
“斯蒂文，我受不了了，快进来。”巴基低喘道：“把我打开，进到我的身体里面，然后标记我，用力地标记我。”  
斯蒂文还不太明白标记的含义，但是他决定再相信一次本能，所以他把自己的手指探入了自己omega温暖湿润紧致的后穴……  
巴基发出了一声性感的呻吟，整个人绷出一条优美的的线条。  
“巴基，你是我见过最美丽的omega……”  
最后一句话没有说完，斯蒂文的胸口突然像风箱一样抽动起来，急速地，剧烈地，并且伴随着断断续续地喘气声。这一切对他而言，太过于刺激了，他根本还没准备好今天晚上的一切，或者说，现在的他，根本不适合做一个alpha最爱做的事。  
巴基终于从发情期的混沌中惊醒过来，他身体下的alpha已经捂着胸口倒在了地上。  
那天的后半段时间，巴基一家人都在照顾斯蒂文中度过，哮喘过后的斯蒂文没有了五月阳光和栀子花的味道，巴基的发情也逐渐平息下来，身为beta的巴基父母叹了一口气，在房间外静静地望着自己儿子坐在斯蒂文床边的背影。  
他们看见自己的儿子俯下身，轻轻地和自己的alpha接吻，而那个小小白白的alpha，则冲自己儿子露出了幸福的笑容。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

电影还有十分钟开始，为了响应第11号紧急动员令的号召，电影院里正在播放征兵广告，斯蒂文坐在位置上看得津津有味，他看到那些英勇健壮的beta们在姑娘们的簇拥下踏步走向远方的战场，感觉浑身都热血沸腾，他期待着这次提交的申请能顺利通过。

“快点放电影，混蛋。”一个男人粗鲁的吼声在前方响起。

“闭嘴，好好看宣传。”斯蒂文立即制止了这个有失体面的行为。战争期间，所有人都应该响应国家的号召，认真对待每一部宣传片。

前面的声音停止了，但是那个人的身形出现了。他站了起来，怒视着斯蒂文。

 

 

当斯蒂文第六次从地上爬起来的时候，他闻到了一股若有若无的香味，那个时候他鼻子的主要作用是流血。

那个野蛮的男人又一次赶在斯蒂文挥拳打到他之前狠狠地揍到了斯蒂文脸上，于是斯蒂文第七次倒了下去，他觉得自己浑身非常疼痛，但他还是爬了起来。

“嘭”他听到一记重击声，然后看到那个粗鲁的男人被一名士兵重击，那个士兵还一脚踢到了那男人的屁股上：“找准你的对手。”

“哈？omega？这个omega救了你，你这个没用的alpha。”那个男人一边捂着屁股溜走一边留下了这句话。

“巴基，我真不想让你看到我这个样子。我才是alpha，应该是我保护你。”斯蒂文看上去比被那个男人揍的时候痛苦多了：“你总是能随时找到我，来保护我。”

“别理他，斯蒂文，你只是还没长大，以后你一定会变成很强壮的alpha，到时候，就由你来找到我，来保护我。”巴基一把搂过斯蒂文的肩膀，扬起嘴角冲他的alpha笑：“不管我在哪，你都得来找到我。”

“那是当然，你是我的巴基，不管你在哪里，变成什么样子，我都会把你找到的。”斯蒂文在巴基的安慰下又开心了一些：“再等两年，我一定会变得强壮，因为我会参军，会得到更好的锻炼，也许，等你下次见到我的时候，你已经认不出我了……哦，天哪，巴基，你穿着军服，你的申请已经通过了么？”

 

“再次自我介绍一下，107炮兵团，巴恩士中士。”巴基放开自己的alpha并冲他行了个有些轻浮的军礼，他的军帽歪歪地戴在头上，看上去更像个魅力放大器。

“哦，天哪，巴基……”斯蒂文的心里充满了自豪和羡慕的情绪，最后他什么都说不出口，只能选择拥抱了一下自己的omega。

最英俊，最强壮，最优秀，而且最最喜欢的omega。

 

虽然巴基一再强调自己是omega，但是还是有两个漂亮的女性omega非要和他一起参加嘉年华，于是巴基表示这也不错，只不过自己还会有一个alpha朋友过来。

两个女孩子更加开心，她们相信像巴基这么迷人的omega一定拥有最英俊强壮的alpha。直到他们见到斯蒂文本人以后。

其中一个对另一个说：“本来还担心巴基的alpha不愿意同时和三个omega发生关系，但现在我很庆幸，他没这个想法。”

另一个接口道：“他是没有这个能力。”

她们说这个话的时候，斯蒂文正扭头看着不远处的征兵广告，根本没注意到她们说的什么，然后他没有和巴基打招呼，自己转身离开。

巴基也没听到那两个女孩子在说什么，他的注意力全被舞台上那个正拼命展示自己反重力汽车的霍华德所吸引。

等他充满笑意地回头和斯蒂文对视的时候，才发现自己的alpha不见了。

但他很快靠着鼻子在征兵处找到了那个看上去有些紧张的斯蒂文。

那天晚上，斯蒂文获得了参军的机会。从此他的命运将发生巨大的改变。顽劣的造物主将会把这一对相爱的年轻人各自抛向不同的命运洪流，任由洪流将他们带向未知的方向。

但在那个时候，他们还是年轻的，幸福的，对将来充满希望的。

所以他们决定用自己的成人礼来庆祝这一刻。

 

 

房间里只剩下斯蒂文的喘息声，他拼命让自己冷静下来，绝对不能像上次那样把事情搞砸了。

而巴基伏在枕头上，用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着自己的alpha，拼命忍耐着自己身体一阵阵的潮热，尽量露出平静的表情，好让斯蒂文感觉到安心。

“巴基，我觉得我做不到。”斯蒂文的呼吸已经逐渐平静下来，但是胸口起伏得仍然有些剧烈，他觉得胸口很闷，但是不敢告诉巴基这一点。

事实上，他发现自己只要一旦勃起，心脏就会负荷不了，他倒是不怕自己因为这个事倒下，他只是不想再麻烦自己的omega了。

“没关系，斯蒂文，没关系的。你可以再休息一下。”巴基下意识得舔了舔嘴唇，这让他的嘴唇看起来更加红润饱满。他的穴口已经湿透了，不断还有清凉的液体随着斯蒂文偶尔的触碰而一阵阵涌出。

斯蒂文显然也注意到了这一点，这让他非常难过。

因为现在他的omega一定正经历着煎熬，他不但要和自己的本能对抗，还要安慰自己这个没用的alpha。

想到这里，斯蒂文深吸一口气，俯到了巴基身上，他决定再尝试一次。

“斯蒂文，不要勉强。”巴基被斯蒂文轻轻一摸，就已经浑身颤抖，他知道自己的身体已经极度渴望这个alpha的侵入。但是他还是不敢让斯蒂文冒这个险。

“斯蒂文，我有个提议……也许听上去不那么棒……但如果你坚持想为我做点什么，你可以用你的手……”巴基喘息着，微微抬起了身体。他知道自己的alpha此时已经没有了标记自己的心，所做的一切，仅仅是为了让自己舒服一点。

“噢……”斯蒂文显得有些紧张：“我说，用手什么的，巴基你是哪里知道的。” 

“还记得杰森那个混蛋么？”巴基深深吸了一口气，让自己稍微平静了一点。

“他？天哪，我当然记得，你曾经为了我揍过他……他对你做什么了，巴基！”斯蒂文突然焦躁起来：“你不要告诉我……”

“当然不会，那个混蛋是来找过我，但是我揍了他，这次是为我自己。”说道揍人，巴基的眼睛亮了亮，像个alpha那样充满的好胜的光：“从此以后，他再也不敢有那些愚蠢的想法了。”

“那他……”斯蒂文依然有些犹豫，因为他也不希望他的omega和其他alpha交流如此私密的话题。

“他上次在那里吹嘘，他一次可以同时干翻三个omega，说他即使用手也可以让他们达到高潮。”巴基舔了舔嘴唇，用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛望着斯蒂文：“你也可以用你的手干我，把整个拳头伸进去，那就像一个结，一定可以干翻我的。”

“巴基，我不会用拳头的！那样会伤害到你，你难道不知道杰森的那几个omega伴侣都为此去过医院么！”斯蒂文打断了巴基的话：“我不想干翻你，巴基，我只想你能感觉到舒服……是的……”斯蒂文的声音低了下去，因为他看到自己的omega已经在潮热的侵蚀下逐渐失去了理智，他正在把自己的手伸向自己的穴口，口里轻轻呼唤着斯蒂文的名字：“斯蒂文，标记我。”

斯蒂文轻轻拿开了巴基的手，把自己的手指缓缓伸入了巴基的身体内。

在触碰到穴口的那一刹那，巴基整个人一阵僵硬，他的穴口柔软而紧致，从来没有经历过这样的触碰，一种混杂着疼痛和酥麻的感觉冲进他的大脑，让他脑中一片混沌。

斯蒂文感觉自己手指包裹在了一种从未有过的温暖感觉中，巴基的穴口在不断收缩，一次次夹紧斯蒂文的手指。

“斯蒂文……”巴基用涣散的眼神望着自己的alpha，喃喃道。

“巴基。”斯蒂文俯下身，认真地亲吻在自己omega的嘴唇上。

斯蒂文一直非常克制，他尽量让自己不要激动，他不想让自己的omega又在最渴望被拥抱的时候不得不面对自己alpha昏过去的窘境。

此时的omega则已经完全放松，全心全意体会着自己alpha给自己带来的抚慰，从嘴唇，到胸口到小腹再到阴茎。

当然还有身体最渴望被抚慰的小穴，此时里面已经塞入了斯蒂文的四根手指，灵活的手指正在里面弯曲刮擦，不时触碰到那个敏感的部位，就引起巴基的不住喘息。

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

斯蒂文告诫自己千万要冷静，千万不要激动，不要破坏自己omega最享受的时刻。  
但是随着巴基喘息声的加大，斯蒂文觉得自己的心跳越来越快，像一只蹦跳的小鹿般雀跃在他小小的胸膛里，但是，这只小鹿显然不够强壮，经受不住那么强力而高频的跳动。  
斯蒂文紧紧抓住自己的胸口，抑制住自己的越来越粗重的呼吸，同时加快了另一只手指的动作，他希望自己能撑到自己的omega达到高潮，他是一只alpha，让自己的omega达到高潮是他本能中最为荣耀的事。  
巴基的眼神变得迷离，他所有的注意力都集中在了身体内那几根完全的手指上。斯蒂文的手指那么纤细光滑温暖，细致地一次次准确地划过他最敏感的地方，他感到斯蒂文的动作突然加强，撞击那个敏感点的力度也在加大，巴基已经无法思考，他完全无余力再去顾及自己的alpha，他只是哭叫着索求更多，而他的alpha也适时地给予了他更大的刺激。  
然后，再一阵眼前的白亮之中，omega到达了他的高潮，他绷直了身体，头向后仰，射出的精液喷塞在了崭新的军裤上，就在他还没有回过神来的时候，怀里已经多了个软软的轻轻的肉体。  
斯蒂文终于在让巴基达到高潮之后，紧紧地揪住自己的心脏倒在了巴基怀里。

 

斯蒂文醒来的时候，巴基依然抱着他，身体还办赤裸着，看样子自己并没有昏过去太长时间。  
房间里弥漫着巴基香浓的信息素味道，闻着这个味道，斯蒂文觉得自己已经好了很多。  
“你做到了，斯蒂文。”巴基的眼睛亮亮的，看上去很兴奋：“你做得很棒，真是一次太棒的体验。”  
“那不是我做到的，那是我的手……”斯蒂文有些不好意思，而且一想到刚才他对巴基做的事，脸突然红了起来：“它进入到你的身体了，巴基，很温暖，我非常喜欢。”  
“我也非常喜欢。”巴基俯下身把斯蒂文抱起来了些，然后亲吻他金色的头发：“你是我经历过的最棒的alpha。”  
“巴基，你只有我而已……”斯蒂文对巴基的这个谬赞实在高兴不起来：“你没法子对比。”  
“我不需要对比，小个子。”巴基抬起头，笑得非常自信：“我知道你就是最棒的。”  
斯蒂文的胸口虽然还有点疼，脑袋也有点疼，但是他笑得很开心，还有什么比让自己的omega感到满意而更让一个alpha开心的呢？

因为巴基第三天就要开赴战场，所以第二天他们决定一直呆在一起。  
巴基提议他们一起去一趟大峡谷，但是斯蒂文否决了这个疯狂的提议，因为一天一夜根本来不及好好欣赏大峡谷的风景，而且有可能错过集结的时间。  
所以最后他们决定一整天都呆在房间里。  
巴基提议他们再来三次或者两次，他觉得斯蒂文可以把整个拳头都伸进去。  
但是斯蒂文表示，为了巴基的身体健康，他们今天一整天除了聊天什么都不做。  
巴基最后表示了同意，当然更多是为了斯蒂文的身体着想。他就要离开了，可不能让自己的alpha一个人留在这里经历头疼，心脏疼还有哮喘发作什么的。  
可是巴基还是忍不住脱掉了上衣，然后用刚刚开始长出胸毛的胸膛贴在斯蒂文的后背上，那个时候，斯蒂文正在画画，画上的巴基仰着头看着他，露出有些痛苦的表情。  
“这是什么？我掉下去了？”巴基的下巴依然搁在斯蒂文的肩膀上，他一说话，头就微微蹭动，棕色的软发挠得斯蒂文耳朵微微发痒。  
“不，不是的，这是昨天晚上的你。”斯蒂文脸有些发红：“我第一次看到你在我身下，第一次看到这个角度……我觉得这样的你很好看。”  
“可是，我看上去很痛苦。”巴基皱了皱眉头：“我觉得我应该看起来很开心才对。”  
“那是你射……射……射出来……的时候。”斯蒂文的脸更红了，虽然昨天他的心脏非常疼痛，并且这是由于巴基的喘息和好看的脸引起的，可是他还是一直凝视着他的omega，眼睛一刻都没有离开。  
“好吧，这稍微有点不公平。”巴基认可了斯蒂文的解释，但是依然有些不满意：“我也想看你射出来的表情，在我身体里射出来的表情。”  
“你当然会看到的。”斯蒂文很有信心道：“我会加入军队，然后开始训练，不久之后，我就会变得高大强壮，到时候，或许你需要抬头才能看清我的脸。”  
“那样的话，就太好了，我会当着所有人亲吻你，告诉他们，这个最好的alpha早就是我的了。”巴基撑坐了起来，胸口微微起伏，身上浓烈的信息素四散开来，连迟钝的斯蒂文都感受到了他的变化。  
“斯蒂文，说起来，你真的不想再来一次么？”  
“不行，巴基，这是我们说好的。”斯蒂文坚定地摇了摇头：“你要注意自己的身体。”  
“就是我的身体希望被标记。”巴基凝视着斯蒂文的眼睛开始去解自己的皮带，动作缓慢而性感，微微扭动的腰肢使得腰部的肌肉勾凝出漂亮的线条。  
“好吧，我标记你。”斯蒂文慢慢凑近了巴基，凝视着他蓝绿色的眼睛，然后抬起头温柔地和他接吻。  
巴基的手搭在了斯蒂文的腰上，而斯蒂文的手则搭在了巴基的肩膀上，他的嘴唇顺着巴基的嘴唇一路轻吻到锁骨，然后突然用力咬了下去。  
巴基发出负痛的低吼，但斯蒂文并没有放开，反而加重了对腺体的啃咬。  
巴基的身体不住颤抖，突入起来的标记让他的身体完全遵从了对alpha服从的本能，他僵立在那里，任凭斯蒂文更加用力地啃咬那个部位，并且留下自己的信息素。  
一些生理性的眼泪从巴基眼中溢出，这是omega对丧失自主权的正常反应，但是这种眼泪里也包含着另一重含义。  
我认可了你的标记，我愿意被你标记，从今以后，我成为了你一个人的omega。  
斯蒂文感觉到口下的标记已经形成，立即放松了牙齿，然后用舌头小心地舔了舔自己弄出来的伤，还退开一点吹了吹。他觉得自己一定弄疼自己的omega了，否则巴基绝对不会流出眼泪。  
“该死，还真疼。”巴基也从标记的过程中缓了过来，低头看了看自己的肩头，那里的腺体上已经多了一个小小的粉红色的结。  
“我是你的alpha了，巴基。”斯蒂文又看了看那个标记，然后高兴起来：“虽然只是临时的标记，但说明我是可以标记你的。”  
“唔，你是我的alpha了，斯蒂文，但我也想当你的omega。”巴基突然扯起嘴角露出一个坏笑，斯蒂文紧张地往后退了半步，还没问出你要干什么，巴基已经捏住斯蒂文的双肩，然后咬了下去，在斯蒂文没有腺体的颈侧留下了一个见了血的牙印。  
斯蒂文痛得大叫起来，但随即明白了巴基的用意。  
“好吧，巴基，你也标记我了……虽然确切地说，你只是咬了我一口。但是从今天开始，你也成了我的omega，唯一的omega。”斯蒂文看不到自己的伤，只能用手摸了摸：“真希望它永远不要消失。”  
“我会定期来咬的。”巴基舔了舔嘴唇：“从那里尝你的信息素，味道真是好极了。”  
“……好吧，虽然我觉得不公平，但是我同意你这个建议了，混蛋。”斯蒂文笑。  
“你不该答应的，蠢蛋。”巴基也笑了起来，然后伸手揉了揉alpha金色的头发。

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

巴基再次见到斯蒂文的时候，他真的已经变得高大强壮，身上散发的信息素让躺在zola实验室里的巴基突然又充满了力气。  
“天，我差点认不出你了。”巴基努力撑出一个笑容，他的眼睛里全是斯蒂文英俊的脸，鼻腔里全是斯蒂文五月阳光和栀子花的味道，而身体上则是斯蒂文的温度。  
巴基突然浑身就潮热起来，剧烈地，无法抑制地，他希望自己的alpha俯下身，把他压在这该死的冰冷的实验台上，撕烂他的裤子，把他翻过来，然后用他粗壮的老二狠狠地插入自己的身体。  
不用温柔，不用温存，现在的巴基极度渴望确认自己的和斯蒂文的关系，并用更加剧烈的疼痛来缓解身体的不适。  
但是显然，斯蒂文没想过做这样的事。  
他轻轻地温柔地抱起自己的omega往外走去。

 

回到基地的时候所有人都在朝他们欢呼，这些士兵都是beta，他们没有嗅到巴基和斯蒂文身上浓烈的香味，但是他们还是看出来巴基和斯蒂文极度渴望和对方单独呆在一起，两个人，私密地不要任何打扰地呆在一起。  
距离营地最远的帐篷就是他们的。

此时的巴基已经脱掉了军装，只留下那件白衬衣还在身上，而斯蒂文则脱掉了自己的队长服。  
“你把盾拿进来了，你在它上面操我么。听上去也不错。”巴基捧住斯蒂文的脸亲吻着：“快来干我，不然我就要干你了。”  
“你干不了我的。”斯蒂文笑着把准备压到他的巴基推倒在地上，随手扯开了巴基的衬衣：“天哪巴基，你为什么那么好闻，简直就像是一只冰激淋，所有人都会想把你吃掉。”  
“他们不敢吃掉我，斯蒂文，因为我是你的，如果我不愿意，没人能强迫我，包括你。”巴基在斯蒂文身体下挣扎着，他笑着喘息：“但是我愿意，所以你，快点，来标记我，把你的大家伙塞到我的身体里来，然后狠狠地干我，成结，标记我，你知道我想这一天想了多久了么。”  
“我当然知道，为此我发作了三次哮喘。”斯蒂文把巴基的双手分开压在他的两边，然后俯身下去舔吻巴基的脸颊：“你就闻起来就是罗宾先生家的冰激淋，如果我动作不快点，你会化掉的。”  
“如果我是冰激淋，那么你就是冰棍，你会硬硬地插进来不是么？”巴基挺起胸去磨蹭斯蒂文的胸：“快点，冰棍先生，你还要你的冰激淋等多久。”  
斯蒂文没说话，一口含住巴基的耳朵，灵活的舌尖往巴基的耳朵探去。  
巴基瞪大了眼睛急促地喘息，胸口像风箱一样起伏，他甚至怀疑自己得了哮喘，因为他根本没法好好呼吸，整个人的神经都紧绷在了被斯蒂文含住的那只耳朵上。  
斯蒂文并没有满足于对于巴基耳朵的舔弄，很快，他温暖湿润的舌头已经顺着巴基的测颈舔吻到了巴基的喉结上，他轻一下重一下地啃咬着那里。  
巴基总算缓过气来，他嘶哑道：“hey，你不想和我接吻么？把我的嘴填满，不然我就会一直说话。”  
“不，我最后才会来把你的嘴填满，塞上个大家伙。现在我只想好好亲吻你的身体，巴基。知道么？从我注射血清后开始，几乎每个月都有几天非常想操你，可惜你不在，于是我只能自己解决。即使隔着那么远，我也能感受到你的发情，今天白天，我是嗅到了你的味道才找到你的。”斯蒂文还在一下一下地舔弄着巴基的喉结，巴基觉得有些窒息，他感觉到这种绝对不可能潮热的地方，也因为斯蒂文的舔弄变得火热起来。  
“当年那个羞涩正经的小个子哪里去了？他从来不会说下流话，也不会这样玩弄自己的omega。”巴基喘息道：“你这个大家伙把他藏哪里去了。”  
斯蒂文没有立即回答，他的嘴唇又开始下移，顺着巴基起伏的胸膛来到了他左边的乳尖，但是他并没有立即把那颗已经挺立的乳珠含入口中，而是围绕着那里轻轻舔吻。巴基觉得自己的心脏就在四厘米的地方紧张地跳动，时不时因为斯蒂文地舔弄忘记了节拍。  
“因为那个omega反复告诉那个小个子，他喜欢被这样玩弄，喜欢被他舔弄全身，并且希望自己的alpha能让他哭叫——虽然他的alpha从来没有这样做的能力。”斯蒂文说完这句话，终于一口含住了巴基的乳珠，巴基刚想反驳的话被他的呻吟声拦在了口中。  
斯蒂文的另一只手也抚摸到了巴基的胸前，揉捏着他的胸肌，然后用手指夹住他的另一颗乳珠轻轻搓揉，疼痛夹杂着刺激感冲进了巴基的脑子里，像一根棍子把他的脑子搅得一团糟。  
斯蒂文的嘴唇顺着巴基的胸肌一路往下，然后烫熨在巴基的小腹上，而他的手代替了他的嘴唇，继续蹂躏着巴基的乳珠。当他还是那个瘦小的斯蒂文的时候，巴基就喜欢让他玩弄自己的乳珠，直到他们几乎红肿到害怕衣服的摩擦。  
现在巴基的乳头已经非常熟悉斯蒂文的搓揉，斯蒂文特有的节奏会让它们兴奋无比，并且把这种兴奋传递到全身。

巴基在耻毛包围下的阴茎已经逐渐挺立起来，有些孤单地站在那里。  
因为斯蒂文并没有去抚弄它们，而是将手直接伸到了巴基身体后部。  
有些粗鲁地——巴基喜欢这样，掰开了巴基紧实的臀部，然后探入了一根手指。  
“巴基，你的身体什么时候变成这样的，天哪，后面全是水，我想你身下的被子都湿透了……”斯蒂文抬起头，他不是在说下流话，而是真的有些吃惊：“我记得以前你没有……”  
“闭嘴，斯蒂文。”昏暗的灯光中斯蒂文看不到巴基已经涨得通红的脸：“以前你可没那么性感，摸得也没那么卖力，而且最关键的是，我要时刻提防着你突然哮喘发作！”  
“好吧，那么今天我要好好补偿你。”斯蒂文探到巴基嘴边吻了吻他，然后又俯下身去，开始把自己的一根手指探入其中。

巴基觉得自己现在糟糕透了，仅仅只是一个小小的前戏，都快让自己射了出来。  
他可不想自己第一次被正式标记的时候，还没让斯蒂文进到身体里，就提前射了。可是现在他的身体完全不由自己控制，成了斯蒂文的奴隶。  
斯蒂文一根食指的奴隶。  
此时那根手指刚刚弯曲起来，指节正好触碰到巴基最敏感的位置，真是死该，这个大个子在自己身体里装了定位仪么？怎么可能一开始就撞击到那里，而且轻重恰恰好，好到自己除了呻吟什么都做不了。  
斯蒂文也注意到了巴基嘶哑而绵长的呻吟声，他知道自己碰到了对的地方。  
于是他迅速插入了第二根手指，第三根手指，之间几乎没有间歇。  
他知道自己的omega喜欢这样，因为他的身体已经湿润到不停流出清亮的液体，粘稠的液体顺着斯蒂文的手指不断往外溢出，每当斯蒂文弯曲手指顶撞到那个小小的突起的时候，就有更多的液体被分泌出来，然后随着巴基的呻吟和他穴口的收缩而不断喷射出来。  
“你这个该死的混蛋，还要我等多久？”巴基低吼道：“我已经等了快一个世纪了。”  
“可是，我的手指进入还不到一分钟。”斯蒂文有些委屈道：“我们必须做足前戏，否则你会受伤，这是omega保护法上规定的。”  
“该死的法律专家，你不会被丢到审判席上的，我已经准备好了……”巴基被自己的呻吟声打断，饥渴的身体不断扭动，深深地含入了斯蒂文的手指，然后不断摩擦。


End file.
